Mine, His and Ours
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji live their days in each other's thoughts, in bed, in the office, in the kitchen, away from one another, on missions, on death beds. Gaara sulks. Naruto cringes. Kiba whimpers. Friends react. Short-Long ShikaNeji drabbles.
1. Mine

**A/N: **An idea between SUPERJAILed, our friend Kendra, and I.  
I got custody of the idea so I wrote it.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Shikamaru and Neji. Or Gaara. Or the World of Naruto. Bummer.

* * *

Mine 

It was a dark, cold night when Shikamaru decided it was time to get over his fears, his anxieties, and just go for everything he wanted in life. Yes, everyone must have seen him as a troublesome, lethargic Jounin with an intelligent mind but... he wanted to be special. He knew it would be troublesome to try but it would be even more troublesome to let the man of his life escape his grasp. He was so close.

Walking down the quiet, leaf-ridden alleyways of Konoha, the black-haired Jounin spotted a speck of sand signaling him. He smiled and ran around a corner, expecting to see his assistant. However, no one was there. "Gaara-san?"

Gaara moved back into the shadows, retreating from view until Shikamaru stood directly in his path. An arm of sand sprang out and wrapped itself around Shikamaru's tall figure. The sand pulled him forward and Gaara wrapped his arms around him. "Why are you so formal?"

Shikamaru went to rub his shoulder, blushed and looked away. "Gaara-_san_, remember, the only man I intend to be with is Neji-kun. Him... and only him. You are quite sexy though." Shikamaru looked into Gaara emerald eyes and could not help but frown. He had once fallen in love with the man but he could not live without the pearly-eyed Hyuuga. "Thanks for all your help; you know I really appreciate it. Shall we go?"

Gaara peered back into Shikamaru's deep dark eyes and smiled, darkly. "What makes you think I was-" The redhead's smile softened suddenly and he pushed Shikamaru off. The embrace brought back memories—wanted or unfavorable. It hadn't surprised him that the tall, muscular man was in love with the Hyuuga. "Let's go, lover boy."

Shikamaru jumped onto the nearest tree, followed closely by Gaara. It took only a mere five minutes to arrive to the Hyuuga compound as Shikamaru raced down, sprinting for the gated door, ignoring the obvious barrier and the signals to stop. He jumped and landed on the other side. He grinned as he peered at the highest window. Then, as on impulse, he jumped one last time and walked through the open window, through the curtains. He gasped as he noticed he walked in on a naked Neji.

Neji jumped as he heard the voice of a man behind him. Groping for the towel on his tatami mat, he wrapped it around his muscular body and blushed as he saw Shikamaru's face. "Shikamaru..." he said, stopping himself.

Neji attempted to cover his embarrassment by angrily scolding him. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

He reminded himself of his lack of posture and tried to look dignified, if only in a bath towel. His face reddened even more.

Shikamaru was in speechless joy. He'd enjoyed the few moments of the show, and he wished it back. Then, he remembered a vague voice as he heard the last part of Neji's scolding question. "N-neji. I came to tell you something. Please, I didn't mean anything by coming in through your window...as I can see; you've just taken a shower...I didn't mean to intrude."

Neji let out a comforting sigh and released his acute anguish into the air. Securing his towel in place with an extra knot, he let Shikamaru speak as if it were a privilege. "What is it you want to tell me?" he asked patiently. That soon disappeared as the feeling of anxiousness arose in his stomach as if he was yearning for good news. The last drop of water escaped from the end of his sleek black hair and rolled down his pale body, eventually disappearing into his towel.

"Neji-kun... I wanted to say...Well..." Shikamaru adjusted his weight on his feet and continued. "I think it'd be better if I showed you-" The tall, dark-haired man advanced to Neji's bare body and grasped his shoulders. Lowering his head, Shikamaru placed a warm, soft kiss on Neji's lips. From behind, Shikamaru could hear Gaara scoffing and muttering. Yet, nothing could bring him down as he waited to see if Neji would return the blissful kiss.

Neji's breath was swept away at that moment, but that didn't stop him from returning the favor. The Hyuuga gathered himself and placed one hand on the back of the other man's head. The pressure he applied drove him into a more romantic, passionate kiss, and sure enough got Shikamaru's attention. Neji resumed his powerful position, kissing oh-so-well, and making sure nothing became disarranged in his love trap. He slowly slid his hand down Shikamaru's back, waiting for a reaction.

An instant hardening occurred. Shikamaru's courage increased and her gripped at the towel covering Neji's precious body. Neji gasped at Shikamaru's nerve.

Shikamaru smiled and took it as an opening. Tightening his grip on Neji, he slipped his tongue inside. Shikamaru's tongue wrapped around Neji's and performed an erotic dance causing the man to tremble under the extreme sense of pleasure. Pressing his pelvis against Shikamaru, Neji went wide-eyed and felt himself get hard.

He pushed the pearly-white eyed Hyuuga down onto the tatami mat and pinned him to the ground. Neji looked up at him and felt a shudder run through his spine.

"Well, I don't remember this in the plan…" Gaara stated. Then, his lip quivered. "Do you want me to leave? Do you your privacy and all--?"

Shikamaru's stomach lurched as he felt new emotions claw at him. He moaned as he ran his hands down Neji's bare chest. "Just get out."

Appalled, Gaara rolled his eyes, jumping down from the room. His shoulders tensed, he ran his hand through his short, red hair. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was surely jealous of Neji.

Neji moaned as Shikamaru placed small butterfly kisses trailing down his neck, chest, and waist—

"Shika-kun­, remove your clothes. It'd only be fair." Neji teased. "Only, if you'll have me--"

"Always… Will you have me?" Shikamaru exhaled and kissed Neji's navel.

Another moan escaped and Neji moistened his lip. "I thought I was troublesome--"

Shikamaru gazed up at Neji and shook his head. Then, he covered his lips with his own: the man grabbed at the towel and tossed it across the room, and Neji slipped his fingers under the seam of the black mesh top covering Shikamaru's chest.

"You aren't. Will you have me?"

"There's no need for that. Of course, you're mine forever." Shikamaru kissed Neji once more and allowed himself to be swept off in the moment.

* * *

** A/N: **So yeah. Review. I'll love you. So will SUPERJAILed. Oh she will. We both will. 


	2. Early Morning

**A/N: **Just a small little idea.

**Disclaimer:** No no. I don't have ownership of these wonderful characters.

* * *

Early morning

The pain subsided and he unclenched his fists. His tense muscles loosened throughout his body. The pain turned to ecstasy and he moaned into the damp, white sheets. Firm hands circles his stomach, lifting his limp, bare body from the tatami mat. He allowed it and brought his bottom to the man's lap. Muscular arms embraced him and he shivered involuntarily. Warmth radiated between the two and he turned to lie on top of his lover.

He straddled his legs around his lover's waist and buried his face into the glistening sweat. The man's brunette hair clung to his face—Neji's dark hair lay loose and limp. In the confusion, the tie securing the long hair had been pulled out.

His breathing was harsh, he whimpered as the dark-haired man stroked his member.

"You've got to leave soon--"reluctantly, he kissed the man's jawbone and withdrew, searching for a pair of boxers. He crawled to the bureau against the farthest corner, hastily and awkwardly pulled them on and glared at his lover from embarrassment.

"I can't believe you got me in the shower-!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about these sheets! They're so soft."

"It's silk, stupid." Neji smoothed his hair down and wrung the water from the tips of the luscious dark strands. He inhaled until his chest puffed out, walked to the edge of the bed and kneeled upon the tatami mat. Leaning in for a kiss, Neji grabbed Shikamaru by the neck and shot his tongue around the man's.

Shikamaru playfully bit his lover's lip and nibble on it once Neji tried to back away. "I've got to get ready for work…"

Neji looked to the alarm clock tossed on the ground: it read 6:23. He had set the alarm for 5:00; he had headed for the shower minutes before. Then, it his surprise, Shikamaru slipped into the shower from behind the curtains.

The steam seeped into Neji's pores and made him hot and with his lover's arrival, he had felt an urge to moan in ecstasy from the numbness the warmth generated.

"Neji?" Shikamaru purred his name and gently stroked his bare chest. "Your shift starts at 9:00. Must you really leave? It'd be so troublesome for me…"

Sun had only minutes of exposure to the village of Konoha. The citizens asleep, the ground cold, the grass festooned with dew, a bird's song heard through the silence: Neji hadn't a reason to get up so early but to relish in the peaceful serenity that the beautiful morning brought.

"Lay with me for a while more, Neji."

He sighed and found Shikamaru back under the sheets. Smiling, all he wanted to do was crawl under the cool sheets and smuggle up to the man's muscular build. Neji had never denied himself what he wanted in life: he wouldn't now.

He nodded and caressed the man's strong arms.

* * *

A/N: review please. : 


End file.
